Life Sucks
by Crecy
Summary: Life is going horrible for Crecy, she has gives up everything to save her friends, included the Z gang. How will she over come this new Evil? O/C. You don't like it, you don't read it.
1. Prologue The Beginning

**__**

Life sucks

Disclaimer: 

Crecy: *sigh* No... I won't say it. You can't make meeee!!

Cado: You're going to have to do it SOMETIME or another.

Asper: Yeah. Just get it over with now. 

Crecy: You don't have to say it. That's not fair. -_-

Maia: Get it over with.

Crecy: FINE!!!! I don't own... Dragon Ball Z. But I wish I did. But I DO own Crecy, 

Cado, Asper, Raven, and Dameon.

Maia: I won myself and Lectu.

Chirusa: I own myself. ^_^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prologue

~Crecy's POV~

My life was SOO messed up. I've got a guy whose obsessed with me, a girl who 

hates me and wants to ruin my life. I'm tired of this. Now, they are working together. Raven and Dameon. Dameon wants me, while Raven what's to destroy me. WHAT did I do to deserve this? I'm just putting all of my friends and what's left of my family in danger. I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry everyone. I have to leave, or risk you getting hurt. Asper, Maia, Lectu, Chirusa, even Cado and finally Regu. If there was another way, that didn't result in everyone's death, then I would take it. But I can't. There's no other way. No matter how hard we train, they are always one step ahead of us. But I won't give up. I can't involve you in this anymore. I will fight. I will fight to my death if I have to. But you can't die. You will live on. You will have the type of life I cannot afford to have. I wish the best for all of you. I may never see you again. Not until all of our destiny's are fulfilled, not until our lives are done. Don't let my life affect yours, don't let my memory convince you to look for me. I don't wish to be found. This is my burden and I _will _carry it alone. Good bye.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maia: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!!!! We won't let that happen!

Chirusa: No way! What were you thinking.

Crecy: I'm thinking more along the lines of 'Wait until the next chapter.'

Asper: Well, in any case, Review. 

Crecy: Yes. Review. You know you want to. *grins evilly* You better or else I'll... I'll...

USE THE ALMIGHTY FRYING PAN AND KNOCK YOU OUT!!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!

Cado: *to Asper* Are you SURE she's related to us?

Asper: Yes. Its true. She IS our sister, if it weren't for you, I would doubt that.

Cado: Right... HEY!!


	2. Chapter 1 Bumping into Strangers

**__**

Life sucks

Disclaimer:

Crecy: NOOOOO!!! Why must I say this AGAIN!! 

Cado: Suck it up and say it.

Crecy: Fine. I own CADO!! and Asper!! And ME!!!! BWAHAHAHA!!!

Asper: Now do the other part...

Crecy: I... um...

Asper: Yeaaaah?

Crecy: Idon'towndbz.

Maia: That's probably the best well get out of her for now. By the way, I own myself and Lectu.

Chirusa: I own me! And hope fully we'll be in this chapter! *glares at Crecy*

Crecy: That was just the prologue. Get over it. *glares back*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1 

~Crecy's POV~

I was walking down the street, I didn't know where I was going. All I knew was that I had to keep going. No matter what. I shivered as I pulled my jacket closer around myself for warmth. I had been walking for sometime. I left a note for my friends and family. Telling them I had to leave. Knowing them, they are trying to find me. I can't let them do that. Lost in my thoughts, I didn't see the guy in front of me until we collided. 

"Hey! What where your going!" I shouted at him. My backpack fell open and its 

contents spilled all over the ground. The black haired guy looked to be about my 

age, give or take a couple years. My open backpack made it obvious that I was 

homeless and a/or a runaway.

"Sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. What's your name?"

I hesitated. I didn't want anyone to know my name. It wasn't common and my friends could find out I've been here if they happened to ask this particular person. And with my luck. That would be exactly what will happen. Finally I just decided to tell him. What were the odds that they'll ask him? "Crecy"

"Nice name. I'm Goten. What are you doing out here, late at night? Its dangerous. You need to be more careful."

"I could ask you the same question. As for me. I can take care of myself."

"You sure? I think I can ask my parents to see if you can stay at my house tonight."

I thought about it for a few moments. I might get behind in my plans to keep ahead of my friends or even attached. I can't let that happen. Although I'm sure that a day or two won't matter. My friends shouldn't be too close to finding out where I am. "Why not. If its fine with your family."

"I'm sure it will be."

________________________________________________________________

--The Son house--

"GOTEN! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN??!! I HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK!!" I 

covered my ears at the loud, high pitched noise.

"But Mom-"

"DON'T YOU 'BUT MOM' ME, MISTER!"

"Wait, Its my fault he's late. I should get going, though." I turned away, only to get stopped.

" But I thought you were going to stay with us for the night." Goten said confused.

"Its ok. I find somewhere else to stay. I think I got you in enough trouble as it is." 

"No, I should be apologizing to you. I was just so worried. Why don't you come 

inside and have something to drink. I would like to meet you if you know Goten. By the way my name is Chichi". I stared at her for a few moments. Was she serious?

" Actually I just met Goten. And its nice meeting you, too. But I don't think I should stay. Trouble seems to follow me." I answered.

"Nonsense. Come on in." She took me arm in a gentle but firm hold. She lead me into the living room, where a tall man who looked like an older version of Goten sat. "Sit down." She commanded. " And what would you like to drink?"

"Water, please." I'm usually not so polite. But they ARE going to let me stay the night, so I thought it would be best If I behaved. Besides, If me friends DID ask these people, they would get confused if someone said I was 'well-behaved", it might steer them off my trail a bit.

"Hi, there. I'm Goku!" The man who was in the room when I came said.

"My name is Crecy." I replayed casually.

"Nice to meet you." He said cheerfully. Just them Chichi entered the room again and handed me my water.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Would you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

I looked at her uneasily. I can't reveal much of my past, or else I might be paying 

them for there hospitality but indirectly murdering them. I might as well put the knife in there back myself instead of my enemies doing so. "I'll answer what I can, but that might not be much."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chirusa: And why aren't we in Chapter 1?

Crecy: Because you're not in here for a few more chapters. Don't worry, you'll be in here soon.

Asper: Hopefully it won't be too long before we catch up.

Maia: It better not be. Or else we might have some things to talk about Crecy.

Crecy: Too bad, so sad. You'll come in soon. Until then, you have to wait. 


	3. Chapter 2 The Enemy Appears

**__**

Life sucks

Disclaimer:

Crecy: I won't say it. You can't make me. Nope. Nuh-uh. I won't say a word. *shakes head*

Maia: You have to. 

Chirusa: You have no choice unless you want some idiot lawyer chasing you.

Crecy: *creepy voice* I'll never tell… I'll never tell.

Asper: Don't do that. Its freaky.

Crecy: *insane grin* I'll never tell.

Cado: *sigh* She doesn't own Dragon Ball Z.

Crecy: *snaps out of it* Well? Are we going to go to the fic or not? *grins*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2

~Crecy's POV~

Chichi sat down in front of me, but before she could ask me anything, a lavender haired guy walked into the room.

"Hey Goten! Hi Chichi, Goku. Hi- um… I don't think I know you." He stopped as he looked at me. "My name is Trunks"

I took a sip of my drink. "I just met Goten. That's why you don't know me." Great. Just Great. I don't need anyone else knowing I was here. I should probably get going. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. "Thanks, Chichi. But I should go. I shouldn't have stopped here in the first place." I got up to leave when her voice stopped me. 

"What's the hurry? Its fine if you want to stay. Its too late to go home. Just call whoever you're staying with." 

I looked at her and simply replied, "I'm not staying with anyone."

"You live alone?" She asked. I know she didn't mean any harm, but I can't tell her. I can't tell any of them any more. It will get them curious. It will get them involved. I can't let that happen.

"That's none of your business." I sharply replied. I didn't mean to be so mean. They were only mice to me. But I had to leave now. I can feel them. They are coming. Now. I looked at the door. " I have to go. Now." I stood up quickly. 

"Why do you have to go?" She looked at me rather suspicious. 

Instead of saying anything back, I walked swiftly to the door. They were almost here.

"Wait! Why can't you stay!?" I looked back to Goten. He looked really sorry, he pushed me down back in town.

" I have to go. I can't say anymore. Thank you anyway." I Opening the door, I walked outside. And gasped. It was too late! There were already here! No!

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here." Raven laughed.

Dameon grinned at me, " I told you that I would find you. I would always find you. You can't hide from me" 

"Hey dad! Can you feel their power levels? There so evil!" Goten looked at Goku.

"I know son. And they're strong too." The tree of them tensed up, ready for a fight.

"No! Go back inside. All of you. This is my problem. My fight." I walked out in front of them. "You _will_ leave them alone. They are not part of this." 

"Oh, but it looks to me like they know you. And as you know, we will attack anyone with you. You friends, you family. All of them will parish. Simply because of you." Raven said. Grinning at me, she pulled her energy into a powerful ki ball and held it out to us. "Lets play a game. If you cane stop this, will leave you alone for now. If not. Then all of your little friends can say goodbye. You are aware that we will keep you alive. They are not so lucky." 

That said, she sent the ball of energy hurtling down of us. Standing in front of them I powered up as fast as I could, hoping that it was enough. I couldn't let these innocents suffer from my mistake of agreeing to spend the night. I powered up to Super saiyan. But I was no ordinary Super saiyan. I was a dark super saiyan. The only one of my kind. That was one of the main reasons they wanted me on their side. I was holding them off as best as I could but I was slowly inching backwards. I thought all hope was lost, until the power levels behind me sky rocketed. Three beings appeared on either side of me and in no time, the ki ball was pushed off into space. 

Raven pouted," Oh, that wasn't fair. The deal was you and only you."

Dameon smirked. "Calm down sister. You never said anything specific. Lets leave them alone for the time being. It seems like think she has a few new friends. Strong ones. Let them be for now. We'll have our good fight eventually." She nodded and the both took off. Leaving dark energy trails as they disappeared into the night sky. 

I sighed. That was a close one. Powering down, I turned over to the golden haired three next to me. "I have to go. You should have never gotten involved." I began to walk away, but was stopped.

"They were strong. I don't think you can fight then alone. They might go after the planet soon, and we can't let that happen. Stay here. At least for a day or two." Goku's friendly voice startled me. I thought they would yell at me to leave or something. Not ask me to stay and let them help.

"I can't. I have to go or they will start going after you too."

We're strong. We can take care of ourselves." Trunks said. 

"Yeah. And I want to know what you did. It was like, uh, what we did. But different, too." Goten stumbled a bit. He didn't want to tell anyone about super saiyans because they didn't want the whole world after them. Any scientist, except Bulma, would love to have an alien to experiment on. 

"I know what you are. You are saiyans. To stop the blast, you went super saiyan. I know this because I'm a saiyan too. I also know a few others, that are probably on there way right now after they felt my power spike. We can all become super, but the reason those two that you saw wanted me was because I was different. I am the one and only Dark Super Saiyan. Well, as far as I know. There could be others. I'm not sure of all of the differences between the two. Other then the appearance, but I think they do. That's why they want me on there side." I explained. They might as well know. They will know chase them too, to kill them. But before I could get any farther, another man flew in from the sky. Trunks, Goten and Goku seemed to know him though.

"Hey Vegeta! I guess you felt our power levels, huh?" Goku said good-naturedly. 

Instead of replying, he looked at me," Who is this, Kakkarot?" I stared back at him.

"I am none of your concern. I have to go. My friends, the saiyans that I mentioned earlier, are coming. Do not tell them that I was here." Turning away, I flew up into the sky, but stopped suddenly as Vegeta appeared in front af me. 

"Tell me who you are. You saiyan, but how did you get here?" He asked, well… more like demanded.

"It seems your saiyan too. And at you age, I'm surprised you don't know." I smirked. " When two saiyan, a female and a male, get together…" The look on his face was priceless. "Kodak moment." 

"That's not what I meant! And you know it! Now tell me how your got here!" He all but growled.

I frowned. " I don't have to tell you anything. Now, let me pass." Suddenly several high ki's appeared. "No. Kuso! I have to leave now!" Taking off in another direction, only to have him take my arm. Flying down he landed and dropped my on the ground. I guess I was so startled that I didn't try to break free. Picking myself off of the ground, several people landed in front of us. 

"Crecy! We found you!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maia: That better be us! 

Chirusa: I know. You wouldn't have a story if it weren't for us!

Crecy: Wanna bet? Don't tempt me.

Asper: You have to admit that you can't keep us out of the story forever.

Crecy: I can try! *grins*

Cado: What ever. Just update soon.

Crecy: Only if you review.. So Review! Please! ^_^ If you don't I won't write any more chapters.

Maia: You heard her! I want to be in the story! We'll use The Almighty Frying Pan and knock you out! 

Chirusa: Until next time!


	4. Chapter 3 Secrets

**__**

Life sucks

Disclaimer:

Crecy: I've already had to say it several times, I don't want to say it again!

Cado: You going to have to anyway.

Crecy: SHUT UP! And you can't tell me what to do!

Cado: I'm older! You HAVE to listen to me!

Crecy: NO!

Cado: YES!

Crecy: NO!

Cado: YES!

Crecy: NO!

Cado: YES!

Asper: Well, I'm older then BOTH of you! 

Cado and Crecy: SHUT UP!

Crecy: NO!

Cado: YES!

Maia: They'll go like this forever. I'll just say this once and ONLY once. We don't own Dragon Ball Z. I own myself.

Crecy: NO!! and I own myself!!

Cado: YES!

Chirusa: I own myself too! ^_^

Crecy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3

~Crecy's POV~

"Crecy! We found you!" One of the males shouted. The same guy came over and hugged me tight. "How could you just run off!?" Letting me go, the others took their turns squeezing me breathless. 

"Do you really have to choke me while doing that?" I cried out exasperated. 

"Yes! We missed you! We've been searching forever!" Maia yelled at me.

"No need to yell!" I shouted back. Then we looked at each other and burst out laughing. Once we got control of our giggles, Goku suggested we all go inside to talk. Chichi was less then pleased to have all of us in her house. Not to mention, we're all saiyans. 

"Crecy, you can stay. One extra saiyan, is enough, but 5!? I don't think so!" Chichi looked at me.

"Its okay. I wouldn't ask you to house _all_ of us."

"Kami! Crecy, your being polite! I'd thought I'd never see the day!" Chirusa joked. I socked her in her arm.

"I'm being polite because they were going to let me stay the night! I wasn't going to act like I usually do because that will definitely get me kicked out!" I countered. 

"So, your ALL saiyans?" Goku asked.

"Pure and simple." Maia answered.

"I don't believe you. There's no way _all_ of you can be saiyans. Kakkarot and myself are the last pure saiyans." Vegeta sneered. 

"And that's where you are wrong." Cado replied casually and he unwound his tail from his waist. The rest of us fallowed suit. 

"I wonder how I could have missed _that_." Goten said thoughtfully. (A/N: Ha ha. I made Goten think! *giggles*)

"Hey! A question!" Trunks said.

"Really? We'd never guess." Maia grinned.

Shooting her a glare, he continued. "Crecy? Why do you want to leave when you felt them come?"

I felt the color drain from my face. WHY did he have to ask me that! I can't let them know _why_. I can't tell them. They'll stop me from doing what I have to do _alone_. "Um… uh… I don't know what your talking about." I said too quickly, turning away, I tried to change the subject. " So, Guys. Where are you going to stay?"

"Yes. I would like to know as well. Why _did _you want to leave?" Vegeta smirked. 

I glared at him. "My reasons are my own." (A/N: Wow. LOTR's flashback. *Blink*)

My friends looked at me. Maia was the first to break the silence. "What? Why? Why did you even leave in the first place? You, of all people, know how dangerous it is to be caught alone." 

I crossed my arms and kept my mouth in a tight scowl. I wasn't going to tell them. I refuse to. Recognizing my attitude, they continued to pressure me. 

"Yeah, Sis. You know they're hunting you, you can't go out alone. I felt their power levels over here. They found you didn't they." Asper pressed.

"Why won't you tell us?" Chirusa asked.

I couldn't take it anymore! They don't understand! They'll never understand! "I WON'T TELL YOU FOR A REASON! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE! " I screamed. Taking off into the air, only one took off after me. The rest stood there stunned. Unconsciously recognizing someone chasing after me. Sighing, they looked at each other and the other saiyans who had witnessed the act.

________________________________________________________________

à Elsewhereß (A/N: I made arrows! *Grins*) 

Growling, I watched the land below me for a suitable place to sit and think. My anger and frustration blinding me from realizing that someone was behind me. 'Why did I let them get to me? Why didn't I just push that baka out of my way and left? How could I have been so stupid!?' I screamed at myself. 

Landing at a waterfall, I sat down on a rock and looked up at the stars. They were so beautiful. No matter what, they were always there. Watching. Through think and thin. They were there. Long after this world has perished, they will still be there. I sighed. Why did life have to be so complicated. "Life sucks." I concluded. Not realizing that I had said that allowed until someone answered.

"It doesn't have to." 

I jumped. Standing up, I quickly turned around to confront the speaker. "Come out of the shadows! Or are you afraid!?" I yelled. Stepping into my view, the male looked straight at me. 

"You!?" I gasped.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Crecy: *grins* Cliffhanger!!!

Maia; You _can_ be a cruel author. 

Chirusa; Are you just going o leave it like that?

Crecy: Why do you care? You saw who's there. And since I wrote it, I knew all along. 

Asper: Yeah, but that's very upsetting to anyone who likes you stories and wants to know what happens.

Crecy: Hey! Its 12:45 A.M! I think I deserve a break from typing.

Cado: You better write a new chapter tomorrow then. Cliffhangers are bad for your heath.

Crecy: *shrugs* I know that. I just want to have my share of them.

Maia: Anyway, You better à **_ REVIEWß . _** Or, as we've threatened before, we'll send Chichi with The Almighty Frying Pan Of Doom at you!


	5. Chapter 4 Unable to Leave

**__**

Life sucks

Disclaimer: 

Crecy: I've said it before, but I won't say it again!

Maia; Come on! You have to!

Chirusa: The faster you say it; the faster we can get to the story. 

Crecy: *crosses arms* No. I won't say it. It's too depressing.

Asper: You can't keep getting us to say it. 

Cado: You got to face the music sometime.

Crecy: Nope. You can't make me.

Asper: How about no candy for a week.

Crecy: Injustice! Cruelty! Abuse! NOOOOOOOO!!!

Asper: Then say it.

Crecy: No. *grabs a piece of paper then starts writing*

Maia: What are you doing now?

Crecy: *Holds up sign that says, "I don't own Dragon Ball Z"* There. And I own Regu, Asper, Cado, and myself. 

Maia: I own myself. 

Chirusa: I own myself, By the way. If you want to read my Fanfiction, go to Crecy's Favorites and I'll be there.

Maia: I don't have an account here. Only people I know from school get to read my stuff.

Crecy: Like ME!! ^_^

Chirusa: And on to the fic! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 4

~Crecy's POV~

"You!" I gasped. Why, of all people did _he_ come? He was only one able to get to me. My mate.

"Yes, me. What? Did you think I was going to let you run off again?" He asked. He was pretty silent back at the Son house. I couldn't tell what he was really feeling. 

"Regu. Please leave. I want to be alone." I replied, distantly. 

"If I leave you alone, you'll run off again." He walked over to where I was, and slipped him arms around me. "Why did you leave us? Why did you leave me?" He asked. 

'Why? Why did I leave them? To protect them. They didn't seem to get that. But I can't tell them. I won't give enough time to get away.' I thought, not realizing that Regu was listening in. 

'We're stronger together then apart. You should stay with us. Please. We all missed you. Especially me, he told me through our bond. 

"You. I'll tell you. But you have to let me go when I'm done. Promise me." I whispered.

"I promise. Now, what is it that you couldn't tell any of us?" He asked.

"The reason I left was because I couldn't take it if any of you got hurt. Whenever they came they would hurt one of you. Its me they're after. So I left, so that they'll come after me instead of hurting you. One life is not worth many. Other innocents were getting hurt as well. Not only us. They would hurt anyone to get to me. I was- I was… afraid that they would kill you. I wanted you to have a normal, happy life; I will deal with this alone. You shouldn't have to suffer because of me." I told him. It felt good to finally get that out. But I wasn't out of this yet. Not until I'm gone. Not until they're dead, will I be able to get any rest whatsoever. 

He watched me intensely through the whole thing. His arms tightened around me. "That's how you really feel?" When I nodded he continued. "You're important to us, Crecy. When you left, it was hectic. We all felt like we failed, that they got to you. But they showed up. They didn't know that you had left. That got us all worried. We can't just forget about you. You're too important to us, and we'll stand by you till the very end." 

I was shocked at his words. They care that much? Did they really care that much? Did I really have this so wrong? " I need to think. I need to go. You promised." His arms left me, leaving me suddenly cold. 

"I did, didn't I?" he sighed. 

I took a step back but before I could jump into the air, Regu took my arm, a smirk on his face. "Wha?" I started, but he only pulled me into his arms then took off.

"I let you go. It may have been a moment. But I let you go. Now I'm bringing you back. I won't let you go off on your own." He told me.

"No! I told you why I have to leave! Let me go!" I struggled. Stopping in the air, he held me in front of him. 

"And I told you that no matter where you go, we'll always look for you. We won't abandon you" He replied back. 

"But-" I didn't get to finish. He silenced me with a kiss. Melting into it, he brought me closer.

"I won't let you go. I love you to much" He whispered. I honestly didn't know what to say. I knew he did, but he's never actually _said _it. Being a pure saiyan, his pride wouldn't allow it. "I can't let you go. You are my mate, and I won't let you be alone. Mine." He purred the last word into my ear. It made me shiver. He could always do this to me. 

Holding onto me, he began to fly back to the others. Wrapping his tail around my waist, he kept me pressed against him, even as we landed. 

"Crecy! Your back!" Maia said. I could tell that they were all rather surprised by my unexpected return. 

I sighed. "It actually wasn't me who decided that I should return," I mumbled. Of coarse with saiyan ears, they heard me loud and clear. 

"Why do you keep pushing us away? We're only trying to help" Asper said.

"I already explained this once, I'm not doing it again." I replied stubbornly.

Regu sighed. "I take that I'll do the explaining then." I started to slip from his grasp, but it only made him hold me tighter. Kuso. He felt me. I began squirming, hoping to get free. I wasn't going to take off again… Maybe… 

"… And that's what she told me. And will you stop moving! I won't let you go." He finished.

I "Hmph" -ed and crossed my arms.

"She's definitely saiyan," Trunks said. 

"I guess there _are_ other saiyans that survived Vegeta-sei's explosion. But how?" Goku asked. They watched us expectantly.

"Actually, we don't really know." Asper said. "I'm the oldest here, and even I can't remember what happened. I was still too young. We all kind of found each other here when we were kids, and we've been alone since." 

"I do know who my father was!" Chirusa said proudly. "His name was Bardock!"

Vegeta looked at her shocked. "Brat, what did you say?" 

"I don't like to repeat myself. It was Bardock".

"Impossible. I know he was killed in Vegeta-sei's explosion, and you're too young to be Kakkarot's sister." He countered.

"Not necessarily. We found her in a space pod frozen" (A/N: I was going to use the scientific word, but I couldn't spell it, and the spell check didn't help) Cado said.

"I have a sister?" Goku asked.

"What? I thought you were Goku." Chirusa asked.

"I am. Kakkarot is my saiyan name." He said.

"You're my brother?" Chirusa questioned.

"I don't know. Are you my sister?

"I don't know. Are you my brother?"

"You're definitely related. Only your family will continue to ask that after I have just told you" Vegeta sneered. 

"Hey! Don't diss my family!" Chirusa growled.

Maia decided to break in before a fight broke out. "Hey. I'm… um… Hungry! Yeah, that's it. Lets go find out something to eat!" 

Chirusa suddenly grinned, forgetting about the insult. "I am too. Where can we eat?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Crecy: All done! Yay! 

Cado: Good for you. Now start working on the next one.

Crecy: What?! Not until tomorrow. I'll spoil the readers otherwise. Besides, I'm tired of typing. I'll type the next chapter tomorrow. 

Asper: Spoil the readers? Once you have to go to school again, it's going to get really hard to update everyday."

Crecy: My point exactly. 

Maia: Oh well. *Whistles* Hello there Chichi.

Chichi: What? How did I get here?

Chirusa: Can you do us a little favor?

Chichi: It depends on what it is. I have to go back and make sure Goten is studying. (A/N: I would have said Gohan, but he lives with Videl now, so I can't. So I put Goten. Poor him) 

Crecy: We were hoping that if someone reads this story and doesn't review, that you could hurt them. 

Maia: With your frying pan!

Chirusa: It's _very_ rude, if they do that. Don't you think?

Chichi: I'm sure I can help you out. It _would_ be very rude if they did that.

Chirusa, Maia, and Crecy: Thanks!


	6. Chapter 5 Explainations

**__**

Life sucks

Disclaimer:

Crecy: *holds up sign that says," I don't own Dragon Ball Z"* this is very handy!

Cado: Cheater.

Crecy: Am not!

Cado: Are too!

Crecy: Am not!

Cado: Are too!

Crecy: AM NOT!!

Cado: ARE TOO!!

Chirusa and Maia: SHUT UP!!!

Crecy: Why? I wasn't doing anything wrong.

Cado: Liar.

Crecy: Am not!

Cado: Are too!

Crecy: AM NOT!

Cado: ARE TOO!

Asper: They'll go on like this for hours.

Chirusa: Just start the story already! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 5

~Crecy's POV~

We are currently sitting in the Capsule Corps living room. They suggested we come there to talk about what happened outside the Son residence. Plus, there's enough food for all of us here. As we finished eating, we all continued to talk. We would have talked at the table, but none of us could understand each other while shoving food into our mouths. Regu kept his tail around me the whole time. Not willing to let me go.

"So why are they chasing you in the first place?" Gohan asked.

"Actually, we're not entirely sure. They've been chasing Crecy for the most part, and we've come to the conclusion that they want her because of her ability to transform into a Dark Super saiyan. But we can't find out any difference's other then appearance and they way the ki feels." Asper explained.

"What do you mean, 'how the ki feels?'" Gohan questioned.

"That's right, you weren't there when I went Super. Want me to demonstrate?" Looking at him, he nodded. 

"Not here you won't. Go outside!" Bulma ordered. 

We all walked outside and they turned to me. I began to power up; my aura became black, and from the roots of hair outwards became black as well. When I finished, I watched their expressions with dark colored eyes. 

"Wow. I see what you mean. She feels dark, but not evil. That's strange." Gohan commented.

I powered down and went to the door to go back inside. Regu followed me then rewrapped his tail around me. We went to go sit down again, but this time he pulled me into his lap. I shrugged and waited for everyone to come back in. My friends were all used to the behavior, but the Z gang wasn't, they stared a little bit. We continued our discussion and it was starting to get really late.

"Why don't you all stay here for the night? Its really late." Bulma suggested.

"Woman! I will not have these baka's sleep in this house!" Vegeta growled.

"They are staying here! Or no gravity room for a week!" Bulma threatened.

Cutting of whatever the saiyan Prince's reply was, Chirusa asked, "You have a gravity room!?"

"Yes, we do. How do you know what it is?"

"We have one! But it's back at the house. Can we use yours tomorrow?" She asked.

" No! I'm the one who trains in it. I will say who goes in or not!" Vegeta said stubbornly. 

"Maybe, we can give you a challenge! Besides, I wanna train!" Chirusa grinned.

"Like you could be a challenge to me. The Saiyan Prince!" He smirked.

"We'll see." She smirked back.

"You can train tomorrow, I'm tired now" Maia grumbled. 

"I think we're all kind of tired," Asper said. We all left to go to our rooms that Bulma assigned us and went to bed. 

________________________________________________________________

à Next dayß 

"Breakfast!" Bulma yelled down the hallway that our rooms were located. Stepping out of the way because as soon as the words left her mouth, almost all of the doors opened as they raced to the table, but two doors about halfway down stayed closed. 

Bulma walked up to the closest one and knocked. "Hello? Breakfast!" She stepped out of the way be reflex, but when no response came she opened the door, to find the room empty. "Wha?" She looked around confused, then walked over to the other door. She could hear shuffling, giggling and clothes ruffling. Suddenly the door opened. Regu and me stepped out and blushed when we saw Bulma standing there. 

"Uh, hi! Uh… food, yeah. We're both really hungry!" I stuttered. Pulling Regu along we walked to go eat breakfast.   
  
When we got to the table, everyone looked up at us as we walked into the room. "Why isn't anyone eating?" I asked.

"They aren't allowed to eat until everyone's here." Chichi answered. "Where's Bulma?" 

"Right here." She said as she walked to her seat. As soon as she sat down, all saiyans present almost literally dived into the food. After about ten minutes total, we were done. 

"Well? Lets go train, Vege-head!" Chirusa chirped.

"Do NOT call me that." He growled. 

"Whatever, Lets go!" Leading the way outside, Vegeta started to follow her until she went the wrong way. Instead of correcting her, he simply started walking the right way, and it took Chirusa a few moments to realize that Vegeta was going a different way. Turning around, she jogged up to him then followed him.

Inside, I stood up and started to follow them. " I want to see this!" I grinned. Regu, Asper, Trunks, Goten, Goku, Maia and Cado came after me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Crecy: Yay! I all done with this chapter!

Cado: Quit acting like a baby.

Crecy: Fine. *Grins* But baby me can act like a baby!

Maia: Baby you?

Chirusa: I don't want to know…

*Baby Crecy enters*

Baby Crecy: Yay! Yay, yay, yay! *Giggles*

Crecy: Hi, mini me!

Baby Crecy: Hi taller me! 

Crecy: see? Now I can act like baby!

Cado: *sweat drop* Riiiight…

Crecy: Oh, and we gave Chichi a break. But you still have to review! Or else Mini Me will cry.

Baby Crecy: *Sniffle* you no want me to cry, right? 

Cado: *look of horror* Kami no! Don't make her cry! What ever you do! Don't make her cry! 


	7. Chapter 6 New Attacks

**__**

Life sucks

Disclaimer:

*Beach scene* 

Crecy: *Lying on the beach, sunbathing, while drinking an orange drink with an umbrella* Ah! The good life!

Cado: You still have to do the disclaimer.

Maia: Shut up. We're trying to relax here.

Cado: *blushes*

Maia: What?

Chirusa: *laughs* its cuz your in a bathing suit.

Maia: What else am I going to wear to the beach? And QUIT STARING AT ME!!

Cado: *Blushes more* Uh…*Blink*

Crecy: *Laughs* 

Cado: *Snaps out of it* you need to do the disclaimer…

Crecy: Fine! Spoil my fun! *Holds up the same sign that says, "I don't own Dragon Ball Z"* 

Cado: You know, that's getting a little old. *Grabs my sign and throws it into the ocean* Much better! *Grins*

Crecy: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! *Grabs Cado and throws _him_ into the ocean* Better. But it's still not fair. *Sniffle* 

Asper: *Shakes head* I can't believe you throw him. 

Crecy: He shouldn't have ruined my sign.

Asper: Just make a new one.

Crecy: *Brightens up* Yay! I'll do that! 

Chirusa: Anyway, on to the story! ^_^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 6

~Crecy's POV~ 

We were outside watching Chirusa and Vegeta fight. So far it was dead even. Blow for blow, punch for punch. But then again, they haven't gone Super yet. This was just the warm up.

"Now I wanna fight. So! Who's it gonna be?" I asked, jumping up from my spot on the ground. Maia stood up.

"I want to. I feel like a good spar right about now." She grinned at me as we walked a way from the others. 

"Lets get to it, eh?" I smirked. 

(A/N: I just want to let you know that I suck at fight scenes. Don't be surprised. -_-") We both slid into fight stance, watching each other carefully. Waiting for the other to move first. It soon became a stare down, but after a few minutes, I charged her, powering up a ki ball in my hand. Punching with my left, she blocked it, but as she was distracted with it, I throw the ki ball at point blank. Exploding in her face, she started to stumble backwards, but turned it into a back flip. As soon as her foot touched the ground, she charged me again. Both of us punched, kicked and blocked, neither gaining the upper hand. Suddenly I punched her hard in the gut, using the delay to my advantage, I flew up high into the air and powered up for an attack. Easily slipping into Super Saiyan, I pulled my hands into a ball while bent over. Creating a ki blast in my hands I pulled it up over my head, ready to fire. Meanwhile, Maia quickly recovered from the blow, looking up she saw what I was doing, and pulled in her energy to meet me attack. Powering up to super saiyan, she held her hands in front of her, a black ki ball appearing in the space between her hands. Puling the attack into one hand, she held it at an angle from her body. Spinning around once, she flung it at me.

"DRAGON'S SPIRAL!!" She shouted, pulling her ki together she sent a fast beam after it, to back it up and to propel it forward. The small ball grew bigger in size, and several smaller balls' broke away from it and began spinning around it.

Throwing my own attack at her, I yelled "BACK DRAFT!!!" The front of my attack seemed to explode as a dragon's head appeared, then it started to fall into itself until It came a small ball of light, with a thin beam leading it from the front of the attack to me. When it seemed that my attack was useless, the front detonated as it began to swallow Maia's attack whole. The front became massive and powerful, capable of destroying huge areas, not mention, my beam was backing it up. Our destructive blasts met with an explosion of power and light. We even caught the attention of the other fight, which included Vegeta and Chirusa. We didn't tell them, but Maia and me wanted to make new attacks, so we trained with each other, and made our attacks. None of the others have seen them, so this was new to them too. Pouring our energy into the blasts, neither side could outdo the other. Pushing more energy into the blast, I knew that I couldn't keep this up. Not at the rate I was using my energy. I realized that Maia was having trouble keeping up as well. Pushing everything I had into, I broke off abruptly. My energy soared down to her, I watched as she did a similar action. But to my surprise, she pushed even the energy she had attained in super saiyan form. My eye's widened as I realized that I couldn't stop it. No one was close enough to help except Maia, but she could hardly fly now. Her eye's widened in horror as she watched it speed towards me. Pulling my arms in front of me in a cross shape, I did my best to block it. It was too close to dodge. It hit me hard. I felt my flesh burn in agony. The blast was too powerful. It was too much. I felt myself slip out of super saiyan as it continued to pound against me. It felt like an eternity before it finally began to pass. A sigh escaped my mouth as I began to fall. Feeling the air on my skin soothed it, but I started to realize that if I didn't stop falling, I'd eventually hit the ground. I was too weak. I couldn't even slow down my descent. 

Suddenly, I felt someone catch me. I felt relief wash over me that I would not die, but the feeling was suddenly overcome with a fierce feeling of pain. I gasped as it took me. Kami, it hurt! My breathing became ragged as I struggled to calm my tensing muscles. 'Breath. I have to breath.' I thought weakly. My dropped as I felt death reach for me. No! I've been through too much to give up now! Suffering in my personal hell, I was obvious to my surroundings. I wasn't even aware of who caught me. I felt cold metal below me as I was set on a table in what I guessed was the Capsule Corps medical bay. I felt someone place something in my mouth. By reflex, I tried to eat it. My throat burned, but I forced it down, my body had already started to become numb. Darkness started to overtake me, but at the last moment, I felt the pain lift. I felt death being chased away from me. I didn't know what was happening, but I _did_ feel better. What happened? Was it the thing I was forced to swallow? I still felt like passing out, probably from exhaustion, but I had to know. 

Opening my eyes, I found every one crowded around my. I blinked. Looking over at Maia, she watched me from the table next to me. She looked upset and sorry.

Surprisingly, I grinned. "That was fun. You're getting better." My voice was a little hoarse. My friends looked relieved, it was my way of telling them, 'I'm fine'.

"Crecy! You were half-dead a moment ago and that's all you can say!?" Bulma said exasperated.

"What can I say? I'm saiyan!" Grinning as she glared, Chirusa looked at both Maia and me.

"What were those attacks you guys used? They were awesome!" She asked. 

"They are our new attacks! We were going to surprise you!" Maia replied proudly.

"You sure did surprise us," Asper said looking at me.

"Hey! Don't look at me. I didn't think she would send it back!" I said.

"And don't look at me either, I thought that she would be able to dodge." Maia replied.

"Oh well. What's done is done. By the way, what was that thing you shoved down my throat?" I asked.

"That was a senzu bean. It heals you almost immediately after you eat it." Bulma explained. 

"Kewl." I nodded. "But I'm going to go to sleep now. I'm still exhausted." I lay back down. As soon as I did, Regu picked me up carefully. 

"It might be more comfortable in your bed." He said. Nodding, I yawned and was asleep before I even got to my room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Crecy: Whew! I'm glad I'm done with that one. Right Mini me?

Baby Crecy: Yep!

Maia: Your still here?

Baby Crecy: Yep!

Chirusa: Did you have to cry to get someone to review?

Baby Crecy: Yep!

Maia: Can you say anything other then 'yep'?

Baby Crecy: Yep!

Cado: Are you annoying?

Baby Crecy: Nope!

Crecy: Ha ha! I got you!

Chirusa: No, other you 'got' him.

Crecy: No, I'm Crecy, she's Crecy. I still remember when that happened. So I'm right.

Cado: *mumbling* my poor ears…I can't hear… *Stops mumbling* I'M DEAF!!!! AH!

Crecy: *Walks over to him and screams in his ears* CAN YOU HEAR ME!?

Cado: WHAT!?

Crecy: *Screams louder* CAN YOU HEAR ME?! 

Cado: WHAT?! 

Maia: I think you just made it worse.

Crecy: *shrugs* Oh well. YOU! *Points to readers* Must review! Or Mini Me will cry again! 

Cado: **NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!**

Crecy: Hey! You heard me! ^_^

Cado: *Crawls into corner and sucks his thumb*


	8. Chapter 7 Plans and Fun

**__**

Life sucks

Disclaimer:

Crecy: *Holds up new sign that say's 'I don't own Dragon Ball Z"*

Cado: *Still wet* I thought I got rid of that!

Crecy: I made a new one!

Cado: *Grabs sign and tears it in half* 

Crecy: *Pulls out a new one that says the same thing. * I made a bunch of these!

Cado: Your very annoying, you know that?

Crecy: Yep! And proud of it!

Cado: *Shakes head*

Crecy: Hey! I own you! You can't be mean!

Cado: Says you.

Asper: Why do you always fight? 

Crecy: I don't fight. He does.

Cado: No, you.

Asper: Here you go again. Both of you be quiet. 

Crecy: Fine. But I own you too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 7

~Crecy's POV~

Waking up, I yawned loudly. Stretching, I growled low in my throat. Suddenly I felt myself being pounced on.   
  
"Don't do that. Or we might have to be late to breakfast again." Regu purred. 

"That so, eh?" I smirked. He began nipping and kissing my neck.

________________________________________________________________

à An hour laterß 

Bulma called out Breakfast, and grinned when she realized, that my door didn't open. Coming over, she knocked at my door. Hearing the same shuffling, she stepped back as my door opened and the two of us stumbled out.

"Is this going to become an every day thing? Or do you want me to leave the breakfast by the door?" She asked casually.   
  
Blushing, I replied, "I'm sure we'll make it on time _one_ of these days. But now, I'm hungry." I grinned at her, as we started to walk down the hall. 

Walking into the room, Chirusa grinned at me. "Next time, you think you can wait till after breakfast? We can't eat till you're here. It doesn't help that you are always coming in late."

I blushed again, but grinned anyway, "You just upset that you're not getting any"

"Don't you start that type of conversation, here! I want to eat with out throwing up afterwards!" Cado gagged.

"Getting what?" Goku asked.

"Don't worry about it," Maia said. "Now lets eat!" 

Smirking at each other, Asper sighed. "Not this again… Fine. Ready? Set… GO!" Grabbing some food while it was there, Me, Chirusa, Cado and Maia all dove into our food and shoved it into our mouths as fast as we could. The other saiyans there stunned until they realized that we were eating all the food and picked up the pace on eating themselves. 

________________________________________________________________

à After breakfastß 

"HA! I WON!" Chirusa smirked and gave everyone the victory sign. 

"Awwww… I wanted to win." I pouted. 

"You won last time, quit complaining." Maia said.

"I should of won…" Cado complained.

Cado, Maia, Chirusa and myself were in the living room talking about anything, really. Nothing exciding was happening, and some of the other's were outside sparring. They wouldn't let me spar because of yesterday's incident.

"Oh get over it. You fine." Maia said exasperated. 

"I'm bored," Chirusa complained.

"I know! Lets have a girl's night tonight. Truth or dare, and movies." I suggested. 

"Sounds like fun." Maia agreed.

"What about me?" Cado asked.

"No one cares about you." I joked.

"Hey!" 

"What else? Where can we go with out any guys around?" I asked.

"I think Bulma might know. We'll ask her and Chichi of they want to come." Maia said.

"Who else should we invite?" Chirusa asked.

"Maybe Pan and Bra. We'll ask them." Maia said.

I turned to Cado, "and you need to go. Your not invited." I grinned at him.

"Like I'd want to go with a bunch of _girls_." He shot back.

"Hey, you're going to have to find a mate sometime. You'll end up with a girl… that is if there isn't something you want to tell us…" Chirusa teased.

"NO! WHAT ARE THINKING!?" He started fake gagging and coughing. 

"What? Her thinking? Nah." I teased her.

"Hey!" Chirusa gabbed the pillow that was next to her and smacked me with it. 

"Hey yourself!" Taking the pillow from her, I hit her over the head with it.

"I'm outta here." Cado said as he got up and left. 

"Now, we got to go find Bulma, and the rest of them." We got up and walked to the lab. 

Knocking on the door, Maia shouted through the door to her. " Hey! You in there?"

Bulma opened the door and glared at us annoyed. "What?"

"Do you wanna come to our girls night with us? We're inviting all da kewl Chicks."

I answered.

"Sure, I could use some fun. And without the guys. Bonus!" She grinned. 

"Can you call Chichi for us? We need to ask her, Pan and Bra If they wanna come." Chirusa asked.

"No problem. What time?" 

"About 8 or so." Maia replied.

"Right then. See you tonight." Bulma said as she turned to go use the phone in her office.

"Well, Lets get started on the preparations." I said as I started walking down the hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Crecy: Well, next chapter: The party starts out great, but ends in disaster. Hope you like it.

Baby Crecy: You no want me cry right? 

CADO: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Maia: Don't mind him. He's traumatized.

Chirusa: Yep! And we even have Chichi here as well.

Chichi: Hello. Better get started on those reviews. It would be very rude to read and move on.

Baby Crecy: Hello nice lady.

Chichi: Aw, you so cute. Here's a book for you.

Baby Crecy: *Blink, then shrugs* Thankx. *Reads. *

Crecy: Now, don't upset neither of them, and it will all be fine. 


	9. Chapter 8 Monkey in the Middle

**__**

Life sucks

Disclaimer:

Crecy: *Holds up another sign that says 'I don't own Dragon Ball Z"* so don't sick your lawyers at me. I ain't got nothing. 

Cado: Got that right. You're broke.

Crecy: Wait. I DO own something. I own YOU! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!

Cado: *Grumbles* Shuddup.

Crecy: Let me thing about it… No. But I also own Asper, Regu and myself.

Asper: Why do you always fight? 

Crecy: You sound like one of those hippy dudes. 'Why can't we all just get along?'

Asper: *sigh*

Chirusa: Hey! Don't forget us! 

Maia: Yeah. You can't forget us cuz we _very_ important in da story. 

Crecy: Whatever.

Maia: I own myself!

Chirusa: So do I. I also own a bunch of other characters that aren't in the fic. 

Crecy: Anywayz, onto da story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 8

~Crecy's POV~

'Now lets get this party started!" Chirusa cheered. We were all here. Bulma had a cabin somewhere out in the forest that we were using. Dressed in our PJ's, we had any kind of junk food imaginable and the decorations we mainly streamers thrown around the room. The reason for that was we got in a playful fight when we started to decorate. We were all here. Bulma, Chichi, Pan, Bra, Maia, Chirusa and myself. We even invited 18 seeing as how we haven't had a chance o really know her. Same with Pan and Bra. (A/N: Thanks Aikido-chan a.k.a Tails. I forgot about her. *Sheepish grin* don't want her feeling left out, do we?) 

Flipping on the music, Maia began to dance in the middle of the room. (A/N: Hey, Maia! Betcha loved that huh? *Grins*) I laughed, but stayed to the side. There was no way they could get me to dance. It was not my thing. 

Still, Chirusa seemed to think otherwise. She grabbed my wrists and yanked me out in front of everyone.

"Hi. Bye." Jumping back to the side of the room, Maia and Bulma joined in on trying to get me to dance. "No! I don't wanna!" I almost whined. 

"Oh quit it. You dance, we'll stop." Maia said.

"Kami. This is almost as bad as Karaoke. " I grumbled. I immediately regretted saying that. They all got a strange look in their eyes. "Oh no. I don't think so! Gah!" With that I took of around the room. They chased me.

"Oh, come on! Its not _that_ bad!" Chirusa grinned. 

"No! You can't make me!" I shouted back at her. 

Pan laughed as she joined the fun by blocking my path. Bra moved so that she was blocking another side. Spinning around, the other's closed on me…

________________________________________________________________

à 30 minutes laterß 

It was humiliating. There I was. In a skirt, and not just _any_ shirt. Oh no. I was in a _mini_skirt. Bulma, Pan and 18 held me while Bra started putting makeup and other stuff on me. I was forced to do this, and I _hated_ it. I was wearing Black lipstick, a black miniskirt and a black shirt that showed my stomach. I was also wearing black knee high boots.

"If you breathe one word of this, I will _hurt_ you." I threatened. 

"Don't worry, your fine." Chichi laughed at my appearance. I growled at Chirusa as she took a picture.

"Don't worry. Its just a black mail picture." She grinned. I lunged forward fast enough to snatch the picture and the camera. I quickly ripped the picture then broke the camera.

Grinning triumphantly, I brushed my self off and walked to the front. "Lets get this over with. I turned on the stereo and grabbed the microphone.

(A/N: I don't own any linkin park songs either. -_-') 

"Come on!

I woke up in a dream today,

To the cold heart of static put my cold feet on the floor,

Forgot all about yesterday,

Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore,

A little taste of hypocrisy,

And I'm left, in the wake of the mistake, so to react.

Even though you're so close to me

You're still so distant and I can't bring you back

Its true the way I feel,

Once promised by you face, 

The sounds of you voice

Painted on my memories

Even if you're not with me

I'm with you

You. Now I see, keeping everything inside

With you

You. Now I see, even when I close my eyes

You. Now I see, keeping everything inside

With you

You. Now I see, even when I close my eyes

I hit you and you hit me back

And we fall to the floor; the rest of the day stands still

Fine line between this and that

But when things go wrong I pretend that the past isn't real

I'm trapped in the memory

And I'm left in the wake of the mistake, slow to react

Even though you're close to me

You're still so distant and I can't bring you back

Its true the way I feel,

Once promised by you face, 

The sounds of you voice

Painted on my memories

Even if you're not with me

I'm with you

You. Now I see, keeping everything inside

With you

You. Now I see, even when I close my eyes

You. Now I see, keeping everything inside

With you

You. Now I see, even when I close my eyes

I won't let you my fate

While I'm holding the weight of the world on my conscience

I won't just sit here and wait

While you weigh your options, you're making a fool of me,

You didn't dare try to say

That you don't solemnly swear not to follow me there

It ain't like me to beg on my knees

Oh please, oh baby please, that's not how I'm doing things,

No, I'm not upset, no, I'm not angry,

I know love is love; love is sometimes what pains me,

With or without you, I'll always be with you,

You'll never forget me; I'm keeping you with me

No, I won't let you take me to the end of my rope while you burn

And torture my soul

No, I'm not your puppet, and no, no, no. I won't let you go.

No matter how far we've come

I can't wait to see tomorrow

No matter how far we've come I

I can't wait to see tomorrow

With you

You. Now I see, keeping everything inside

With you

You. Now I see, even when I close my eyes

You. Now I see, keeping everything inside

With you

You. Now I see, even when I close my eyes"

I sang to music, my eye's we closed. I didn't want anyone to know, but I loved to sing. The second they found that out, they would start stalking me with a tape recorder. As the song finished, I opened my eye's to see them start to clap… wait… where was Chirusa? There. I saw her in the back with a VIDEO CAMERA!? 

"What are you doing with that!?" I asked. I was going to kill her! 

She grinned sheepishly. "What? This old thing? I don't know… Did anyone see how it got there?" I glared, and then realized that it was still on. 

"Turn the thing off!" I lunged for it, but she pulled it out of my reach.

"No!" She quickly tossed it to someone. Watching it fly in the air, I began chanting 'Fall, fall, fall…' in my head. It landed in 18's lap. She looked surprised, but then smiled mischievously. 

"Not you too! Your all against me!" I cried out annoyed. We ended up in the game 'monkey in the middle'. With the camera ON. "Give it to me!" I shouted as I began walking over to Maia threateningly. She grinned nervously then pulled up in front of her face as she got a few more shots of me. She started laughing uncontrollable, then tossed it to Chirusa again. While I turned around to face her, she quickly switched the tapes and put a blank one in it. She quickly hid the other one by tossing it the nearest person. Chichi. She got the hint and held it behind her. Jumping forward, I grabbed the video camera, pulled out the tape and crushed it. 

Grinning I turned to them. "_Much_ better" They all shared a knowing look that, in my satisfactory of crushing both the camera and the videotape, went right over my head. I walked to the bathroom and quickly changed back into my PJ's. I wiped the guck, known as makeup off my face and went back into the room. 

"Come on, we're about to play Truth or dare." Pan said while waving me over. 

________________________________________________________________

Crecy: Quick preview, the fun continues until some uninvited guest's shows up. 

Maia: I thought you said that they were gonna be in this chapter.

Crecy: I know, but then I ran out of room. 

Cado: Maybe you should write longer chapters then.

Crecy: Maybe you should shut up. Besides, I update regularly, I'm fine. The chapters are decent. Besides, no one wants to see you more then they already tolerate.

Cado: Or you. I bet they're probably wondering how they can get rid of you.

Crecy: You're jealous that the story is in MY POV aren't you.

Cado: Yeah right.

  
Asper: Quit fighting. It gets you nowhere.

Baby Crecy: But fighting is fun! 

Chichi: You shouldn't fight. You should study to get better.

Baby Crecy: Can I do both?

Chichi: *Blink* I guess so…

Baby Crecy: Yay! 

Crecy: Yep! Smart and strong!

Cado: Get over yourself.

Crecy: What ever. 


	10. Chapter 9 Truth Of Dare

**__**

Life sucks

Disclaimer:

Cado: *stalking Crecy while ripping any signs she tries to hold up.*

Crecy: Quit it! I'm not gonna say it!

Cado: You can't keep cheating!

Crecy: Its not cheating! Besides, I didn't know that this was test.

Cado: Shut up and say it.

Crecy: *Blink* did that just make sense? I don't know _how_ to be quiet and say 'it'.

Cado:…

Asper: *sigh* you guys never quit.

Crecy: I'm not a guy! I'm too good to be a guy!

Cado: Yeah right. You being a guy is an insult to all males.

Crecy: That's my line! Except with females.

Chirusa: Why do you always the double meaning to EVERYTHING?

Crecy: *grins* I didn't 'everything' had a different meaning…

Maia: You know what she's saying. But you still have to find a way to tell everyone that you don't own Dragon Ball Z.

Crecy: Why? You just said it for me! I'm out of it! Yay!!!

Maia: *Slaps hand on forehead*

________________________________________________________________

Chapter 9

~Crecy's POV~

"Truth or dare it is!" I grinned as I sat down in a circle with them. 

"So, who starts?" Bra asked. 

We looked at each other, then at once everyone but 18 called out "Me!" Then we stopped and looked over at her.

"You get to go first. You didn't say anything." Maia said.

"What? How did that happen?" She blinked, obviously confused at the strange display.

"Never mind. Your up." Bulma grinned. 

18 looked around the room, deciding on how to choose. "Chichi. Truth, Dare, Double dare, Promise to repeat?"

"Um… How bout we start of easy. I'll choose Truth." 

"Where do you keep your Frying pan?" She asked. We watched Chichi, we were all actually wondering that question.

She thought about how to answer it then said, "Actually, I don't know. It just appears there when I need it."

"Sweet! I want to do that. Maybe with a flame thrower…" I grinned mischievously.   
  
"Oh hell no! Your dangerous enough as it is with out weapons!" Chirusa grabbed a pillow and knocked me over the head with it.

"Hey!" I cried out playfully and grabbed another pillow- only the have it jerked out of my hands.

"We're playing a game! You can do that later." Maia said annoyed.

"Fine. But she started it." I mumbled.

"Well, Its my turn so I choose… Bulma." Chichi replied. "Truth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat?"

"I say… Dare." She looked around at the grinning faces and raised an eyebrow. 

"I dare you to… dress in guys clothes and do a rap while on tape." Chichi grinned as Bulma's jaw dropped. 

"I can't rap! I hate rap!" She cried.

"You still have to do it. And since it's on video, we can point and laugh later." Chirusa chuckled. Taking out her trusty video camera, she watched as myself, Pan and Maia helped Bulma into her outfit. About 10 minutes later, we had her in baggy black pants, white and blue stripped boxers that showed due to the slipping of the pants, and a white mussel shirt. (A/N: I think I spelled that wrong, but spell checker is being mean again… -_-")   


Placing a black cap on her head sideways, I smirked and said, "I can't wait to see this." I laughed at the annoyed look that fell over Bulma's face.

"Some support you are…" She grumbled.

"Hey, think of this as revenge." I smiled innocently and walked over to get the music set up. 

Soon everything was in place and Chirusa started to roll film. "ACTION!" 

"I'm a soldier  
I'm a soldier  
I'm a soldier  
I'm a soldier

Verse 1  
Yo... Never was a thug, just infatuated with guns, Never was a gangsta, till I graduated to one  
And got the rep of a villain, for weapon concealin'. Took the image of a thug, kept shit appealin'  
willin' to stick out my neck, for respect if it meant life or death, never live to regret what I said  
when you're me, people just want to see, if its true, if its you, what you say in your rap's, what you do  
so they feel, as part of your obligation to fulfill, when they see you on the streets, face to face, are you for real  
in confrontation ain't no conversation, if you feel you're in violation, any hesitation'll get you killed  
if you feel it, kill it, if you conceal it, reveal it. Being reasonable will leave you full of bullets, pull it, squeeze it  
till its empty, tempt me, push me, pussies, I need a good reason to give this trigger a good squeeze... 

Chorus:  
I'm a soldier, these shoulders hold up so much, they won't budge, I'll never fall or fold up  
I'm a soldier, Even if my collar bones crush or crumble, I will never slip or stumble  
I'm a soldier, These shoulders hold up so much, they won't budge, I'll never fall or fold up  
I'm a soldier, Even if my collar bones crush or crumble, I will never stumble 

Verse 2  
I love pissin' you off, it gets me off, like my lawyers, when the fuckin' judge lets me off  
all you motherfuckas gotta do is set me off, I'll violate and all the motherfuckin' bets be off  
I'm a lit fuse, anything I do bring it's news, pistol whippin' motherfuckin' bouncers, six-two, who needs bullets?  
Soon as I pull it, you sweat bullets, an excellent method to get rid of the next bully  
It's actually better cause instead you murderin', you can hurt em' and come back again and kick dirt at em  
it's like pourin' salt in the wounds, assault and get sued, you can smell the lawsuits soon as I waltz in the room  
everybody halts and stops, calls the cops, all you see is bitches comin' out their halter tops  
runnin' and duckin' out to the Hot Rocks parking lot, you'll all get shot whether its your fault or not, cus... 

Chorus:

Verse 3  
I spit it slow so these kids know that I'm talkin' to em, give it back to these damn critics and sock it to em  
I'm like a thug, with a little bit of Pac influence, I spew it, and look how I got you bitches rockin' to it  
you motherfuckas could never do it like I could do it, don't even try it, you'll look stupid, do not pursue it  
don't ever in your life, try to knock the truest, I spit the illest shit, ever been dropped to two inch  
so ticky-tock listen as the sound ticks on the clock, listen to the sound of Kim as she licks on a cock  
listen to the sound of me spillin' my heart through this pen, motherfuckers know that I'll never be Marshall again  
Full of controversy until I retire my jersey, till the fire inside dies and expires at thirty  
and Lord have mercy on any more of these rappers that verse me, and put a curse on authorities in the face of adversity  
I'm a... 

Chorus:

Yo Left, Yo Left, Yo Left, Right, Left  
Yo Left, Yo Left, Yo Left, Right, Left  
Yo Left, Yo Left, Yo Left, Right, Left  
Yo Left, Yo Left, Yo Left, Right, Left

(A/N: I don't own this song either. This is the only kind of rap I like, and sorry if you find him offensive. Please forgive the language, too.)

As soon as she finished, I laughed hysterically and fell off my seat.

"Oh, you think this is funny huh? Well, as soon as I change out of these clothes, I'm gonna dare YOU" She exclaimed and left the room. A few minutes later she returned in her normal clothes. 

"You got to admit, that was funny!" I laughed. 

She glared at me before saying, "Truth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat?"

"I'm gonna say _double_ dare." I smirked.

"You are _so_ gonna regret that." She said as she started thinking about what to make me do. "I dare you to… let me broadcast the tape of you singing on international Television." My jaw dropped, but the I grinned.

You can't. I destroyed the tape." I watched as everyone grinned mischievously, then my gut had this sinking feeling. "I didn't crush it, did I?" I said, monotone. The suddenly I pounced on Chirusa. "Where is it!!" I choked her a little bit, my intent was not to kill her though.

"Ugh- I…*Cough* don't *Wheeze* have *gasp* it." She grabbed my hands and with the help of several others, managed to get me off.

"This is torture! I can't believe you taped that!" I grumbled.

"But you still have to let us do that. You were the one that said double dare." Maia replied.

After Bulma hot wired the TV to the tape recorder and a computer, she fixed it up to where when It starts, it will interrupt the program on MTV. I walked over to the corner and buried my head in my arms. I wasn't gonna watch this. No way!

________________________________________________________________

à Back at capsule Corpsß 

Cado was flipping channels while Asper, Regu and a few others were hanging out. Seeing someone familiar, Cado stopped at MTV as his jaw dropped at what he saw. Seeing him finally stop changing the channels, they turned to look at what he picked to watch as they got the surprise of their lives. 

________________________________________________________________

à Back to the cabinß 

I was blushing like mad when I watched it come up. I heard myself in the back round while I tried to block the music out. 'Why me? Why always me?' I asked myself over and over again, until the video stopped. The second it happened though, something crashed though the ceiling. My eyes widened in horror as the two most hated people in my life showed up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Crecy: Yes! I'm done! Well, here's you update!

Baby Crecy: *Finishes book* I get to go play now! *Jumps up and starts to shadow spar*

Asper; I still don't how she's doing that. She reads and studies for an hour, then spars for an hour. She has too much energy.

Crecy: *Grins* How do you think I got so smart and strong today?

Cado: Luck.

Crecy: *Whispers something in Baby Crecy's ears*

Baby Crecy: *nods then goes to Chichi.* Cado was mean to me!

Chichi: What? How rude. *Pulls out frying pan and chases Cado with it*

Crecy and baby Crecy: *High five*


	11. Chapter 10 Fierce Fights and Realization

**__**

Life sucks

Disclaimer:

Crecy: I won't say a word. 

Maia: *blink* A word.

Crecy: *Slaps Maia upside head* Not what I meant. 

Asper: Why do you throw a fit every time you have to do this?

Crecy: I don't throw a fit! Its just depressing…

Cado: You're going to have to say it sometime.

Crecy: Says you. 

Cado: And everyone else. *Points to a window where 100's of lawyers were waiting.*

Crecy: *Blink* riiiiiiiiiiiight… anywayz, Regu, sweetie, could you do a favor for me?

Regu: *looks warily* And what would that be?

Crecy: Say the disclaimer for me?

Regu: *Sigh* I think you should do it and get it over with.

Crecy: Do it or you get the couch for the week, no. make that MONTH.

Regu: *eye's widen* Fine. My mate does not own Dragon Ball Z.

Crecy: *Watches happily as all lawyers leave disappointed.* Thanks. 

A/N: ~ means bond talking

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 10

~Crecy's POV~

"well, well, well. It seems we have interrupted something." Dameon smirked. I growled while standing up, watching them carefully.

"Leave. Now." I narrowed my eye's as they laughed. 

"Now why would we do that? The fun is just beginning." Raven smirked. 

"Chichi, 18, Bulma. Get everyone else away. We can't let you get hurt. " They nodded as they and Pan and Bra started to leave. Chirusa and Maia walked up and stood on either side of me. Bulma through open a capsule which held a van, but before anyone could do anything about it, Dameon tossed a ki ball and destroyed it.

"They aren't leaving. Its more fun with innocents around to watch." He said.

"That's what they are! Innocents! Leave them be!" Maia growled. 

"I don't think so. They have to die anyway, now is as good a time as any." Raven watched our reactions. Maia and Chirusa were pissed_,_ while though I shared their feelings_,_ kept a blank mask on. Its times like these that I regretted pulling them into this mess. 

"We won't let you near them. Now fight us." Chirusa said stonily. Raven and Dameon laughed and created large_, Powerful, _ki blasts. 

"Now we know that you could survive this, but can they?" Raven taunted. 

They launched one at us and one at them. I thought quickly. I knew Chir and Maia would survive. I had one choice. I through myself in front of the blast, not even having time to block. I felt the now familiar pain of being burned alive. The searing, white hot pain sent me screaming. Suddenly I felt someone near me, someone with power enough to help, but I couldn't sense them. '18. She's helping'. I thought before finding the pain lessening. The blast finally stopped, I fell to the ground, managing to keep conscious. I felt the ones who sent the blast's leave while everyone was still recovering. They always did this. Come unexpectedly, then half-kill everyone, and leave. Watching and waiting for he next time to strike. I laid there, I felt so numb. I felt the familiar ki's of my friends and family. Everyone was safe. For now at least. The darkness began to overtake my sense's. Lulling me in it's comforting numbness. I started to embrace it, falling into it. All thoughts leaving my mind. My Ki reduced to near nothing. I was dieing. I realized it, but I almost didn't care. It was _my_fault that they continued to come after people I care about. _My_ fault. I slipped in deeper, all reasoning leaving. But suddenly I felt someone tug at me. 

~You've got to wake up! I won't let you die~ It said urgently. I started to pull me back. Back to the pain, the fear and helplessness. If they didn't kill me physically, they are killing my mentally. Not being able to rest knowing you're the cause. It was unbearable. ~Open your eyes! I know you hear me.~

It was too late. I was back in my personal world of hell, I was wrenched from the blissful blackness and thrown back in a world of deep pain and fear. Helplessness, hate, anger. All these emotions were normal. No matter how I acted, It always tore at me. I may be smiling, laughing and playing, but inside I was screaming. Not even Regu knew. It was buried to deeply and I gave no hint of it's existence. He could find it, if he knew. But I wouldn't let him. I refused to. Pushing my fierce emotions deep, back to where they lie always. Finally complying with the voice, I opened them to find the girls all around me, the guys having yet to arrive. 

"You- you saved us! I ca-can't believe you" Bulma cried. Did I really affect them that much? In the short time I had known them? How? Why? Why did I befriend so easily when all I try to do is push them away? 

I saw Maia in the back comforting Pan and Bra. They shouldn't have to see this. They were still pretty young. We included them so they wouldn't feel left out or anything, (A/N: I just remembered about Marron. Sorry, lets just say she's sleeping at a friends house and was planning to for a while so she couldn't come)

I realized how much they still needed me. They needed me to fight. And without me, they would just kill them all and move on to a different planet. I can't give up now. I tried to take I deep breath, but winced as my broken ribs tore into my lungs. Blood poured in as my struggled for breath quadrupled. I felt the Guys all begin to touch down as they arrived, They found everyone still walking and breathing, until they noticed my absence among them. That's when they everyone's tear streaked face and the crowd around my broken and beaten body. I don't know how I managed to survive this long. I had recently heard that the senzu beans won't be ready to harvest for two weeks. Why am I always the one to get hurt? First the spar and now this? Every time _they_ come, I always manage to get myself injured. In a way, I'm glad. If I'm the injured one, then that most likely means that everyone else is okay. I felt Regu at my side in an instant. Even through the pain, I could see his concern. He picked me up carefully and turned to the others. 

"We need to get her treatment. Fast." He said gruffly. 

"We should bring her to Dende's place. He can heal her." Goku suddenly spoke up. Regu turned to him, and waited for him to lead the way. If he knew where he was going, he would have been long gone by now. 

~Try to stay awake. Don't give into the darkness~ Regu told me. 

~I won't. It will mean that they won. I won't~ I assured him. 

I felt the increasing difficulty to breath, and the extent of my injuries catch up with me. The pain of it all was incredible. I wouldn't give up. Not now, not ever. I was always told I was stubborn. The fact that I was still alive proved it. When I felt Regu descend into this platform like area, I was positive that I would pull through. That was, until I felt the blackness that I was trying so hard to overcome, start to engulf my sense's. It pulled me under as I felt myself lowered to the ground. I tried to pay attention to the voices, sense I couldn't decipher which voice was whose.

"Help her!"

"What happened!?"

"Ask questions later, now heal her"

"I'll see what I can do… *Gasp* She's almost gone!" 

I felt Dende pull me back, I threw myself back into my body as I felt him heal me. Soon, I was completely healed. I opened my eyes. Taking a second to focus, I found their looks of relief. 

"There, you're healed, now I watched the end of what happened, but I couldn't tell who they were." Dende said.

I stood up and turned away from everyone. I hated this feeling that came after every battle with them. The feeling of defeat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Crecy: Yep. That's all of this chapter! It was hectic for me to write it too.

Chirusa: How so?

Crecy: A huge bug attack me, then me, and two others tried to kill it for about 10 minutes. It got away. Then once I got relaxed and typing again, It attack me. I kept waking my cousin every time I did that. We finally killed it, and my other cousin told me to do it again in 10 minutes for the heck of it. I got comfortable and everything. But nooooooo, a different moth attack me this time. I finally got fed up with it, saved my work and left. So it's the *Blink* afternoon of the day I will post this. I would have finished it this morning, but I didn't wake up till just about 30 minutes ago. I'm also eating breakfast right now. Go cheerio's! 

Maia: Long explanation.

Baby Crecy: *Still switching hour by hour*

Asper: *Watching baby Crecy* She's like the energizing bunny. She never stops.

Crecy: *Laughs* That's me alright! 

Cado: *Stay's quiet for fear of Chichi's Almighty Frying Pan Of Doom.*

Chichi: She will turn out just fine. I just hopes she remembers dear ol' me. *Wipes tear*

Crecy: *Blink* Here. *Hands over some money*

Chichi: *Blink* thank you very much


	12. Chapter 11 Conversatons and Stories

**__**

Life sucks

Disclaimer:

Crecy: *Watches lawyers as they listen and hope they don't say the disclaimer* they look like predators waiting to pounce. *Grins* I wanna see if they'll react.

Maia: *Blink* React to what?

Crecy: You'll see. I own… Drrrrrrraaaaagggggg- *Lawyers eye's go wide and they start to grin evilly* Drrraaaggg- darn It! I don't own it. * All lawyers fall down*

Chirusa: *points and laughs*

Crecy: Yep! I said it! But that's only cuz their expressions were priceless! 

Maia: *Laughs* so that's what it takes you to say it. We can work with that!

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 11

~Crecy's POV~

Crossing my arms, I scowled. No one was really hurt other then me, but now that Dende had healed me, I was fine. No lasting damage had been done. They shouldn't have attacked the other's. They had no part in this. I made all thoughts leave my mind as I listened to the conversation behind me.

Maia sighed. "She always gets like this after they come. She'll get over it soon." 

"Could someone explain to me who they are? I know that wasn't the first time they attacked, but I can't tell who they are." Dende questioned. 

Asper stepped forward. "They've been after Crecy. They want her on their side, because of her transformation. Dameon wants her as his mate as well. Raven just takes pleasure when they cause us pain. They will kill anyone who stands in their way. They will kill us, but they aren't done playing with us yet. That's petty much the only reason we're alive right now. Since we got you involved, the will go after you too. All of you, even if you're completely defenseless. We will try or best to keep everyone safe, but they are always one step ahead of us. Crecy thinks she's the reason all of us are getting hurt, she refuses to believe otherwise. That's why she left in the first place. " 

"Will they even go after Pan and Bra? They only children." Bulma asked.

"They will kill anyone, regardless of age." Asper clarified. 

The conversation continued, but I lost track of it as I search for _their_ Ki's. I had been trying for a while when I felt something tug at the hem of my shirt. I looked down to see Pan there. I softened my gaze.

"Its okay. We're fine. " She said. Her innocents shining in her eye's. I envied her, to be so young and carefree. When I was her age, I was worrying if my brother's had earned enough money to feed our saiyan appetites. 

"I know. Why don't you stand with the others." I suggested, my tone soft.

She shook her head. "I don't think you should be alone."

"Why is that?"

"Those evil people hurt you."

"Dende healed me. I'm fine"

"Emotionally?

I sighed. She may be young, but she didn't miss much. I bent down so that I was more or less her eye level. "I'll be fine." I assured her, hoping she believed me when I didn't even believe myself. 

She hugged me and said "Can I stay with you right now? The grown ups are talking about what happened and don't want to hear it." I nodded and sat cross legged and she crawled into my lap. Bra saw us and walked over to us. They were both still so young. 

She looked kind of longing, so I nodded and Bra moved over in my lap. Bra looked up at me and finally said, "Could you tell us a story? I don't wanna remember what happened." 

I blinked. Me? Tell a story? I guess I could try. "Once upon a time, there was a girl. She was a normal peasant girl. Her father was good to her, although she never knew her mother…" I started as I told the girls the story of Cinderella. 

****

________________________________________________________________

à Sometime laterß 

The girls looked at me sleepily as I finished the story. They closed their eye's and slept. Looking up to the others, I found them still deep in conversation. Gently, I picked each child up in my arms, while they slept and stood. They were probably exhausted. They didn't so much as stir as I walked over to the others.

"Are you done talking? I think the little one's should go to bed." I talked softly, not wanting to wake them up. They turned to me and I caught their startled looks. 

Goku nodded and said, "We should talk about this tomorrow. Since they shouldn't come back for a few days, it would be okay."

We departed, they girls parents took their child home and we left for our own rooms. 

****

________________________________________________________________

à Next dayß 

Breakfast came as usual, but no one could get their minds out of last night. I ignored most of the conversation that took place, so I didn't really know what they were gonna do. 

Suddenly Cado looked over to me. "Why were you on MTV last night?" I must have got this really weird look on my face because I could tell I sparked his curiosity.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I turned away and looked suspicious. We needed something to lighten up the mood. Bulma grinned at us.

"I think I might know why…" She watched my reaction.

"Trader…" I muttered.

"Well? What is it?" Asper, who had listened to the conversation, asked.

"We were playing Truth or dare. She choose dare. The dare was to let us air her video on MTV." Bulma explained. I blushed and scowled. She was smirking, and Cado and Asper were laughing. 

Eventually, the story spread through everyone. Tired of being teased, I grabbed the remote, I started flipping channels. Turning to MTV, I wanted to see If they mention it. 

"Today in MTV news, yesterday your normal programming was interrupted unintentionally by us, and a music video was aired. We are sending out a search for the person who's video it was. If you have proof, then we are willing to let you have a spot on our show. Thank you. That's it for MTV news" The reporter said.

My mouth dropped. The actually _liked _that? Well, no thank you. I'm not going to win fame while I have _them_ after me. Just wait till I get my hands on them! I can't believe they taped that! 

Finding Bulma, Chirusa, and Chichi ion the kitchen, I calmly stated, "Do you know what you video stunt did?"

They looked at each other confused. "No, why? It was a harmless dare." Chichi said.

"Wrong. They are now looking for the owner of the video and the singer. They want me to become famous on their show." I growled. They looked at each other again.

"You could become famous?" Bulma asked.

"Yes. But we can't afford that right now. I'm going to have to play it low for awhile. " I replied. 

They seemed to just realize this. "Oh no. We can't do that. Maybe after we kill _them_, but definably not now." Chirusa said.

I sighed. "I think it would be better If I leave for awhile. Someone could come with, whatever. But I can't stay here. Not with the popularity of this place." I turned away and walked to my room. Using capsulation, I shrunk most of my stuff, and I threw everything else in backpack. Walking back to the kitchen, I ran into several people, including Regu, Asper and Maia. They followed me since I wouldn't tell them what was up. Walking back into the kitchen, Chirusa was reading the front page with Chichi and Bulma looking over her shoulder. 

"What are you looking at?" Asper asked. I had an idea of what it was. Chirusa looked up, sighed, and lifted it up to show us. Front page, "Mysterious video cause's MTV search'. (A/N: So sue me. I couldn't think of a better headline. -_-')

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Crecy: Done with the chappy! Yay!

Maia: That puts an interesting twist in the story.

Crecy: Yep! And I did it all by myself! Well, I wrote the whole story by myself. So I guess I'm pretty good!.

Cado: *Rolls eyes* Your story sucks!

Crecy: Shut up! You're just jealous. 

Cado: Yeah right.

Crecy: *Talks to Baby Crecy*

Baby Crecy: *Talks to Chichi*

Chichi: *Hits Cado over the head with a frying Pan*

Baby Crecy and Crecy: *Grins*


	13. Chapter 12 Our New Home

**__**

Life sucks

Disclaimer:

*At zoo*

Crecy: Lookie! There's some giraffes, lions, hippo's, monkeys, lawyers- wait. What are Lawyers doing at a zoo?

Maia: *Blink* never expected THAT to happen.

Chirusa: Lets have some fun.

Crecy: HEY LAWYERS!! I OWN… *All lawyers look up* I OOOOOWN *All lawyers drool and mutter something about fresh meat* Ya, know. I don't own it. *Watches as lawyers fall down*

Asper: You have to admit, that was pretty funny.

Crecy: But I do own me, Asper, Cado, Regu, Raven, and Dameon.

Chirusa: I own me!

Maia: And I own me. Anyone else I own isn't in here so don't worry 'bout it.

**__**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 12

~Crecy's POV~

Turning to a wall, I began repeatedly banging my head in it, and chanting, "Why me? Why me? Why me?" Until Regu pulled me away from it saying I was giving him a headache.

"Why did you do that?" Maia asked, giving me a weird look.

"See if I can knock myself unconscious. Somehow it became more appealing to me then this." I said, while glaring at Chirusa for taping me, Chichi for the dare, and Bulma for setting it up it would show up on TV. 

Putting on my backpack, I watched them. "I'm leaving now. All those who wish to follow, you better get ready. I can't stay to long." Almost immediately, my closest friends went to get their stuff. I really didn't want them to come, but they would only follow. Grabbing a piece of paper, I wrote down my cell phone number for Bulma in case anyone of them needed to reach me. In a few moments, we were gone. Walking away from Capsule corps, hoping _they_ didn't strike while we were gone. If a fight were to happen, the Z gang would come to help, they could feel and find our power levels now. Just what we needed, more problems to add to the situation. Don't you just _love_ life?

****

________________________________________________________________

****

è Miles away from any civilization ç 

We set up camp in the middle of a forest. I was bored, so I decided to go walk a

round for awhile. The others would know I didn't decided to go on my own and leave them here cause my stuff was in my tent. I could hear a waterfall a ways away, so I followed the sound. 

Once I found it, I floated up in front of it, I saw something behind it so I decided to investigate. Using my Ki, I place it to where I could get through without getting drenched. I stepped under it to find a cave there. 

I flew in, then let my feet touch the ground. 'Wow, Its nice in here. Maybe we can all live in here instead of out in the open.' I continued with my thoughts as I walked deeper in the cave. It was pretty big, big enough for all of us to live comfortably. 

I laid down on the ground, unaware of how far I actually was in the cave. It wasn't too rocky and I found myself actually comfortable. I sighed contently and drifted off. 

****

_________________________________________________________________

è Hours laterç 

It was late when I came to. I knew because I looked at my watch (that had indiglow on it). 'They are probably looking for me. Then I felt a familiar presence in my mind.

~Where'd you run off to this time?~ He sounded a bit annoyed.

~Sorry, I guess I lost track of time. I took a nap in this cave I found.~

~Where is this cave?~

~There's this waterfall. Don't know exactly where it is, but its behind that.~

~I know where that is. I passed it several times looking for you. I'll be there in a sec, I'm just going to tell the others not to worry.~  
  
~Okay. I'll just find my way to the entrance of this place.~  
  
~Alright, see you in a few~

We broke off the connection there. I stood up and started to the front, which I sensed because I could hear water that way. When I got to the front, I saw Regu coming in the entrance. When he looked up I could tell I startled him because the ki shield he put around him to stay dry faded and he got drenched. I laughed as he scowled and walked all the way into the cave. 

"Oh you think this is funny?" he asked mock-angrily. 

Unable to reply, from my laughing fit, he suddenly smirked evilly as he came over to me, picked me up and held me under the water. 

"HEY!!!" I shouted and he pulled me back.

  
"Now your wet too." He grinned. I stick my tongue out at him and he bent down and kissed me. His tongue slipped in my mouth and I moaned softly. My clothes clung to me like a second skin, and I could tell his did too. He started to tug on my clothes…

****

________________________________________________________________

****

è Next morningç 

Waking up, I rolled over and hit something. Well, more like someone. I grinned to myself and pulled myself on top of him. My movements caused my mate to wake. 

"Hey, sleepyhead. Its morning." I whispered to him.

"Hmmmm… really? I'm surprised we got any sleep."

I giggled. "Gee, I wonder why that is." I said sarcastically.

He smirked and pushed me onto my back and crawled over me. "Well then, let me refresh your memory." 

****

________________________________________________________________ 

è Afterwardsç 

We were both dressed now, much to my mate's disappointment, and were going back to camp. We were going to tell the others about the cave and start to move in. We flew back to the camp site and saw everyone already up and eating breakfast.

"Hey, what took you guys so long?" Maia paused then said, "Wait, I don't wanna know." 

I laughed, "Well, I found this cave which well probably be better then being in tents all the time."

"Caves? So that's where you spent the night. Where is it?" Asper asked.

"Its behind a waterfall, its big enough for all of us. It even has pockets in it that we can use as rooms." I described. 

"Lets go check it out after breakfast." Cado said and continued eating.

I grabbed some of the meat, then cooked it with my ki. I munched on it after sitting down. Regu sat next to me and ate some too. Before long we had finished eating and were heading down to the cave. 

I put up a shield and floated in, the others followed me and looked around.

"Well, this looks big enough. Lets get our stuff and move in" Chirusa grinned as she slipped out of the cave and flew towards camp. 

"Well, I like it. " Asper said and followed her out.

Cado looked around and spotted the biggest pocket and walked in it. "I want this room!"   
  
Maia looked over to him and said, "No fair! You shouldn't get the biggest one!" 

"Well, If you want to share it with me…" He smirked.

"EW!! No way! I'll get my own room FAR AWAY!" She yelled and went to look for a different space.   
  
I laughed and jumped into the air, I flew back to camp to see Chir had most of her stuff back and same with Asper. I started to follow their example and capsulated most of my stuff, eventually putting everything into my backpack. By now, Maia, Cado and Regu had come back and had most of their stuff packed. We went back to the caves and started getting settled in. I went to the farthest packet back, and walked in. I had seen this one before and knew that they would care to see this one because it had the appearance of being way too small. I grinned as I looked at the wall in front of me and took a step to the right to see a huge space. It was perfect. 

~Regu, come on!~ 

~It looks way to small for both of us.~

~Come in and take a step to the right.~

A moment later he stepped in and gawked. "This is big enough." He said after giving it a whistle. I grinned and walked over to where he was. I kissed him then moved to the side and started unpacking. I looked around the cave again, because I couldn't unpack much with the lack of places to put it.

"We're going to have to buy some furniture." I remarked and turned to him.   
  
He grinned, "When we went looking for you we packed up completely." He pulled out some capsules and threw them to the ground. In a matter of seconds, all the furniture was set up and it looked almost as if it were home. Then Chirusa walked into the room.

"Kami this room is huge!" she exclaimed. 

"Why do you think I picked it?" I asked innocently.

"How big is it?" Cado cut off her reply with a new question. He came into the room followed by Maia and Asper. Their jaws practically hit the floor.

"You already chose your rooms, now go on. We're still not down yet." I went to them and started to push them out. "Besides, both me and Regu are staying in here, we need lots of room."

"And I don't want to know what!" Chirusa said as she ran out of the room. The others followed suit while having to listen to Cado's complaining. 

Regu came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. "We have the room all to ourselves."

"Yep!" He let me go and we finished unpacking. I jumped on the bed and laid there, sprawled across it. "I could get used to this!" 

**__**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Crecy: FINALLY! I finished the chapter! Sorry it took so long to finish. The chapter was saved in a space that I had trouble getting into. So I finally finished it.

Cado: You take forever. If you let me write it, it would MUCH better!

Crecy: Yeah right!

Cado: Hey I'm more experienced then you! I'm older!

Crecy: Puh-lease. Your more experienced in FAILING! Now if you excuse me… *Talks to Baby Crecy*

Baby Crecy: *goes to Chichi and tells her something*

Chichi: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!! HOW DARE YOU TREAT YOU LITTLE SISTER THIS WAY!!! *Runs after Cado while screaming and bashing him over the head with a frying pan.*

Crecy and Baby Crecy: *Points and laughs*

Crecy: One more thing readers, *Walks forward until a huge block falls in front of her* I have this huge problem in the way. See this block? If you read the writing on the side it says, "Writer's Block". It won't let me get any idea's. So don't be too surprised if It takes me awhile to get the next chapter done. But don't worry, I'll start getting to the other stories until I can climb over this thing. Oh and…

****

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


End file.
